L'effet Papillon
by Rumpel-skin
Summary: Un soir, à Démacia, une tentative avortée d'assassinat sur la personne de Luxanna Crownguard va profondément bouleverser la paix de Valoran. Lux va très vite réaliser qu'un complot bien plus grand qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer se trame dans l'ombre. Trouvera t-elle la force et le soutien dont elle aura tant besoin pour y mettre fin? Quels champions se rangeront à ses côtés?


Bonjour !

Voici une de mes vieilles fanfictions écrite lors de ma découverte du jeu League of Legend, que j'ai décidé de mettre au grand jour !

C'est un récit qui m'est venu en lisant les histoires de chaque personnage (J'ai adoré l'histoire d'une haine farouche entre Démacia et Noxus, les villes principales...), et dont le personnage principal sera Lux (Mon champion préféré).

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, si c'est le cas je publierai la suite qui est déjà prête et au chaud dans un vieux dossier. (:)).

...

..

Chapitre 1 : La tentative d'assassinat .

.

.

Le silence. L'obscurité. Le rythme lent d'une respiration retenue pour seule compagnie.

Tout près de l'Aile Nord du palais de Demacia, à la faveur de la nuit, personne ne l'avait vu traverser avec aisance les remparts de la ville, ni s'approcher dangereusement du jardin Royal, et enfin s'immiscer dans une fissure au plafond d'un vieil abri de l'arrière-cour.

Après tout, rien d'étonnant à cela, Talon DuCouteau était devenu maître dans l'art de passer inaperçu. La seule réelle difficulté qu'il avait eu à contourner furent les vigiles qui veillaient sur la _Grand Porte_ de la cité, et encore, le contexte des festivités qui avaient eu lieu la veille lui avaient amplement facilité la tâche. La ville avait foisonné de badauds, de paysans et de richards prêts à tout pour passer la _Grand Porte_ et voir la famille Royale : Se faufiler à visage découvert dans la tenue d'un paysan lambda avait presque été un jeu d'enfant. Tout le monde connaissait le capuchon qui dissimulait le visage du terrifiant Talon DuCouteau, assassin et serviteur de Noxus, mais personne ne pouvait identifier ses véritables traits : Exception faite bien sûr des hauts représentants du Palais tels que Garen, Fiora ou Quinn, mais Katarina l'avait très justement avisé qu'il n'avait aucune chance de les croiser à cet endroit.

S'introduire par la porte principale était une chose, attendre une journée entière que la nuit tombe à nouveau sur une ville calme et totalement à sa merci en était une autre.

Talon jeta un coup d'œil discret vers le jardin pour s'assurer que l'obscurité était totale.

Cette nuit était sans lune et le commun des mortels n'y pouvait décemment plus voir ses propres pieds. Toutes les informations de Katarina étaient bonnes : Sa mission allait être une brillante réussite.

Ses yeux s'adaptèrent aussitôt, et Talon pu enfin se permettre de mouvoir ses bras engourdis. Sans aucun bruit, il fit glisser ses pieds sur la paroi de pierre et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraiche et tendre qui l'accueillit discrètement. Seul le chant des criquets était à présent audible, et Talon décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il fit demi-tour et saisit le sac du paysan qu'il avait détroussé la veille. Il le tira de sa cachette par la anse grossièrement cousue et en retira sa tenue d'assassin ainsi que ses armes. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il avait ôté cet habit crasseux deux fois trop grand pour lui (mais utile pour y dissimiler de quoi se défendre) et avait revêtu le sien : Il rabattit son fameux capuchon sur son visage et s'équipa de ses armes. Il fit disparaitre les affaires qu'il avait usurpé de la même manière que leur propriétaire : au fond des égouts.

Aussi furtivement qu'un renard, il s'élança dans la nuit. Frôlant les murs qui avaient été d'un blanc immaculé en plein jour, Talon n'eut aucun mal à repérer la pièce où devait se trouver sa cible en cet instant. Encore transi par la journée d'immobilité qu'il avait eu à endurer, Talon se massa les poignets et les chevilles avant d'entamer sa lente ascension. Escalader les murs était de loin le talent qu'il maitrisait le moins, mais il atteignit toutefois le rebord de la fenêtre sans encombre.

Il constata avec surprise qu'elle était grande ouverte, et qu'aucun mouvement suspect ne semblait venir de la pièce. L'assassin jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur pour s'assurer que sa cible soit bien endormie, et, voyant sa faible respiration soulever délicatement les draps, noua les muscles de ses bras pour se hisser. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol tiède de la chambre, Talon ne put s'empêcher de se demander la raison pour laquelle il devait la tuer, elle.

Depuis la création de la League de Justice et son institut de guerre, jamais un tel assassinat n'avait été commandité. Après la deuxième guerre Runique et les monstrueux dégâts qu'elle avait causé, de puissants invocateurs avaient su reprendre le pouvoir et user de menaces pour faire cesser ces querelles dévastatrices entre factions politique. Tout, ou presque tout se réglait dans le cadre qu'ils avaient crée par magie. Les conflits majeurs entre villes et pays trouvaient à présent asile dans La Forêt Torturée et la Faille de l'Invocateur. Jamais plus on entendit parler de pays dévastés, de villes rayées de la carte.

Malgré cela il avait reçu cet ordre, et aussi insensé et dangereux soit-il, il l'accomplirait. Tuer un autre champion de la League en dehors des champs de Justice était devenu tellement invraisemblable que personne ne pourrait jamais songer qu'un assassin s'apprêtait à mettre fin aux jours de Luxanna Crownguard. Il n'avait pas questionné Katarina sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à exiger de lui qu'il accomplisse cette besogne, et ne la questionnerait sans doute jamais : Son engagement pour la maison DuCouteau était immuable et éternel. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer les conséquences de cet acte silencieux mais sanglant sur la guerre froide que se livraient Noxus et Demacia hors des champs de bataille.

Quelle sera la réaction des invocateurs? Soupçonnerons t-il Noxus?

Katarina s'était préoccupé de cette option, car elle lui avait expressément demandé de changer de mode opératoire et d'user de la lame mal affutée qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Se souvenant brusquement de sa mission et réalisant les longues secondes qu'il venait de perdre à réfléchir, Talon s'avança vers le lit richement décoré de la jeune femme. Sereine, Lux dormait à poing fermés, les traits de son visage pâle se dessinant progressivement grâce à ses yeux plissés par la concentration. S'il n'avait pas été là pour la tuer et qu'elle n'était pas de Démacia, cette ville de détraqués mentaux, Talon aurait pu se surprendre à admettre sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux rendus bleus nuit par l'obscurité retombaient avec délicatesse sur ses épaules dénudées. Talon approcha la lame du matelas, n'ayant plus qu'à lever son bras pour trancher la peau fine de son cou. Son visage gracieux lui donnait encore une apparence de jeune fille, mais la courbe de ses hanches que le drap laissait entrevoir témoignait bel et bien qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Le jeune homme inspira profondément pour ne pas manquer son coup et abattit brusquement sa lame au niveau de la gorge de Luxanna.

Le couteau se planta sourdement dans le matelas. Talon vit avec stupeur son bras traverser la jeune femme encore profondément endormie, comme on traverse un fantôme.

Il mit une seconde de trop à comprendre pourquoi aucune peau n'avait été tranchée. Un froissement derrière lui plus tard, quelque chose le frappa dans le dos, et une lueur éblouissante l'entoura, brutalisant ses yeux aiguisés au passage. Déstabilisé et aveuglé par la lumière éclatante qui venait de le surprendre, Talon vacilla en avant et s'appuya sur la paroi lumineuse, prenant brutalement conscience de sa fermeté. De la lumière solide?

Talon grogna une injure incompréhensible, plaquant ses mains sur ses yeux douloureux. Une rage sourde et violente s'empara de lui : Il venait d'être capturé comme du vulgaire bétail.

Les bruits de pas derrière lui le forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne la vit pas tout de suite. Encore ébloui par le mur de lumière, Talon n'hésita pas à se mettre en position de combat, préférant se concentrer sur les informations que pouvait lui offrir son ouïe, à défaut de vision.

Une voix frêle et féminine s'éleva :

"Qui êtes-vous?"

Talon se tourna brusquement et fendit sa lame vers elle, sans succès. La lumière stoppa net son coup, et l'acier grinça sinistrement à son contact.

"Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de vous enfuir, c'est un mur de lumière Blanche..." Fit la petite voix comme si cela était évident.

Les yeux de Talon commencèrent enfin à s'adapter. La silhouette de la jeune femme lui apparu, éclairé par ce qui semblait constituer sa nouvelle prison. C'était bel et bien Luxanna Crownguard. Elle se tenait à un mètre et demi de lui, dans la même tenue légère que celle que portait son fantôme qu'il avait essayé de tuer.

"Plutôt réussie cette illusion n'est-ce-pas?" Talon cru discerner un sourire sur son visage " Je devine que vous êtes un assassin, vu votre apparence et ce que vous comptiez me faire à l'instant. Cela m'honore qu'un homme aux aptitudes aussi incroyables se fasse prendre à mes tours de lumière... Même si ces aptitudes sont dues à une fonction aussi sordide que malsaine..." ajouta t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu.

A présent elle se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il vit clairement ses grands yeux bleus se poser sur les lames qu'il possédait à sa ceinture. Avec douceur, elle posa une main sur la paroi de lumière pour approcher son visage. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement et ses sourcils se froncèrent :

"DuCouteau? Vous êtes de la maison DuCouteau?"

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Talon, empli d'hostilité. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, préférant se bruler définitivement la vue plutôt que de les baisser devant une gamine Démacienne. Elle sembla y trouver la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

"Hum... Voici qui ne facilite pas les choses... Noxus qui envoie ses meilleurs assassins pour me faire tuer... " Souffla t'elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

Affuté par l'adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines, l'esprit de Talon décortiquait la moindre seconde de la scène à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait le guider pour détruire sa prison dorée. Et comme d'habitude, il trouva vite. Visiblement, malgré la décontraction qu'elle souhaitait lui faire apparaitre, il remarqua le léger filet de sueur qui courait depuis ses tempes jusqu'à la naissance de son cou. Une ridule entre ses yeux confirma ce qu'il avait comprit. Son sort lui coutait énormément de mana. Le maintenir aussi longtemps devait lui demander un effort qu'elle ne devait pas souvent faire.

Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Il planta à nouveau sa lame dans la raie de lumière, et cette fois-ci elle fut tout simplement déviée.

Lux haussa un sourcil :

"Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne servirait à rien de..."

"Vous manquez de mana."

La voix de Talon avait tranché l'air, acerbe. Lux resta figée dans son expression de confiance en soi, mais son regard se durcit. Elle posa ses poings fermés sur ses hanches.

"Si j'étais vous, je n'y compterais pas trop" Lança t-elle avec la même acidité. "Qui vous envoie? Pourquoi?"

Son empressement à avoir ces informations conforta Talon dans sa déduction. Elle ne souriait plus, et l'effort qu'elle fournissait entamait sérieusement sa fausse tranquillité.

"Vous croyez vraiment que je vais répondre à vos questions?" Sourit Talon en glissant son doigt le long d'une de ses lames avec provocation.

"Et vous, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser sortir par faiblesse? Je peux tenir cette cage autant que me dicteront mes envies et... "

"J'ai toute la nuit." La coupa Talon avec un sourire qui lui échappa presque involontairement.

Lux était à présent presque collée au faisceau du lumière, et Talon se demanda si elle avait bien vu que sa lame avait failli traverser le mur lors de sa deuxième tentative. Les coins délicats de sa bouche se soulevèrent en un sourire sincère, et ses doigts, qu'elle voulu poser devant elle, semblèrent se poser sur du vide. La prison faiblissait à vue d'œil.

"Je ne parlerai pas." Lança t-il "Il faudra me tuer ou me laisser finir mon travail..."

Talon resserra son poing sur sa lame mal taillée, mais Lux ne recula pas.

"Tuez moi alors." Souffla t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans ses grands yeux azurés.

Son regard se posa automatiquement sur le creux du cou de la jeune femme, la zone idéale pour un assassinat rapide et sans bruit. Talon se prépara à frapper, mais ne fit rien. Ses yeux glissèrent un peu plus bas, admirant les formes parfaites de sa future victime. Sa peau était pâle et ferme, et il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler sa jeunesse. Il allait tuer une jeune femme.

Quand il croisa à nouveau son regard, le doute s'insinua en lui comme un poison sinueux, dangereux, indésirable. Pourquoi ne l'avait t-elle pas tout simplement tué? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé la garde, si elle était consciente de ne pas pouvoir tenir assez longtemps pour s'en sortir vivante? Pourquoi le fixait-elle si intensément, à portée de lame?

C'est alors qu'elle murmura des mots indistincts, et quelque chose d'étrange se passa: Talon oublia une seconde ce qu'il se devait de faire (Jamais encore une telle chose lui était arrivé), furieux mais désireux d'entendre à nouveau ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

"Quoi?" Demanda t-il avec brusquerie pour lui faire répéter sa phrase.

Lux, adoucie pour une raison qu'il ignorait, haussa sa voix :

"Il y a tant de souffrance dans vos yeux."

Interdit par ces mots, Talon se crispa. D'où se permettait-elle de le traiter de faible?

"La souffrance de Noxus habite l'âme de tout les Noxiens, et elle ne vient que d'un seul coupable, de Démacia !" répliqua t-il en la méprisant du regard.

"Je ne parle pas de ça..." Répondit la Dame de Lumière en plantant à nouveau sur lui ce regard profond et dérangeant. Elle exagéra une pose pensive en touchant son menton du bout du doigt et ajouta :"Et me tuer raisonnera surement Démacia, vous avez raison. C'est comme cela que la haine palpitante entre nos deux villes cessera d'exister... Les Noxiens ne s'en porteront que mieux que votre lame ai tranché le fil de ma vie..."

"Cessez de vous jouer de moi !" Gronda Talon en menaçant la jeune femme de la pointe de sa lame.

Lux, le visage déformé par la fatigue et la colère, pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui :

"Voilà pourquoi nous en sommes là, cher DuCouteau. Parce que les Noxiens ne voient que le bout de leur propre nez, et osent encore commanditer un acte qui n'enfoncera que plus loin la guerre qui fait rage ! Et ensuite, ils se plaindront que Démacia ne se jette sur eux, armes à la main, pour détruire jusqu'à la dernière de leur maison. Vous qui prétendez agir pour Noxus, prouvez moi l'intérêt d'un tel geste en me tranchant la gorge à l'instant!" Elle approcha encore son visage, lui offrant son cou. "Prouvez-le moi !"

Talon n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni d'esquisser le moindre geste, même s'il en eu été incapable à cet instant, car une alarme tonitruante tonna dans les couloirs du Palais. Un son de trompette joué à l'extérieur résonna dans la nuit noire et s'ajouta à ce premier son assourdissant, faisant sursauter Lux.

"Ils ont dû remarquer ma lumière!" S'exclama Lux en reculant d'un pas.

Talon observa sa cible mettre de la distance entre elle et lui, mais n'essaya pas de franchir la paroi de lumière, encore désespérément solide.

"Qui ça?" Demanda t-il en devinant la réponse bien avant celle de Lux.

"Les sentinelles. La lumière blanche est très efficace, mais elle porte également très loin."

Talon soupira de mécontentement.

"Voilà pourquoi ils vous enferment dans l'aile obscure du château, pour accourir dès que vous avez peur du noir..." Railla Talon pour soulager son amertume à être bientôt fait prisonnier.

Lux hocha de la tête :

"Non ce n'est pas pour cela. L'obscurité est mon fardeau."

Ces derniers mots surprirent Talon et lui firent abandonner son expression sarcastique : Il aurait pu lui même prononcer cette phrase, et de profondes réminiscences de sa propre enfance vinrent perturber sa vivacité d'esprit. Lui qui avait vécu sa vie dans les sous-terrains hostiles de Noxus, il ne comprit pas pourquoi une fille de bonne famille gâtée par le destin prononçait ces mots avec tant d'affliction.

Ensuite, tout se passa très vite.

Luxanna se tourna aussitôt pour saisir un long bâton aux embouts lumineux et l'abaissa vivement, faisant disparaitre la cage de lumière. Au lieu d'envoyer une quelconque attaque, un rayon mortel ou même une nouvelle cage, il constata avec stupéfaction son geste de la main lui intimant de fuir au plus vite. Hébété par le retournement de situation (lui qui pensait finir sa vie dans une geôle Démacienne), le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes a finir son œuvre: Cependant, les paroles de Luxanna concernant Noxus et Démacia brouillèrent ses pensées. Avait-elle cédé volontairement ou n'avait-elle eu tout simplement plus de mana?

Les bruits de bottes claquant dans le couloir le sortirent de sa torpeur. Peut importe !

Son instinct de survie prit aussitôt le pas sur son instinct de prédateur.

En un bond qu'il n'avait rien à envier au plus souple des félins, il se retrouva sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sans un regard en arrière, se laissa engloutir par la nuit noire.

.

.

(Fin du chapitre 1)


End file.
